


【排球／影日h】睡奸

by Binyen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binyen/pseuds/Binyen
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	【排球／影日h】睡奸

刚吹好头髮回到房间，就看到影山已经在地舖上睡到打呼，嘴角还涎着口水。

日向在心裡叹了口气。啧，好噁心。

不是第一次怀疑自己的眼光，怎麽会看上睡姿这麽差，提醒多次还不愿承认的糟糕傢伙，上次给他看作为证据的照片，还被对方恼羞揍了一拳。

日向抽了一张卫生纸轻轻擦着口水，扶着他的下巴试图阖上。

不过，不知道是因跨年而难得熬夜的太累，还是方才的红白歌唱大赛太亢奋，熟睡状态下嘴巴就是固执地不肯闭上，还在日向双手调整下發出猪叫。

日向差点被气笑，不服气地哼了一声，他就要看看这人是能睡得多麽像猪。

他一脚跨上去，直接坐在肚子上，双膝靠在腰的两侧，手则是撑着影山已初有成形的胸肌，日向难得坏心地捏了把，换来一声无意识的嘤咛。

见影山没醒，他直接加大力度，双手调皮地游走在触感极佳的腰腹间，因为熟悉的姿势而身体不自主下弯，直到鼻尖相贴，日向才發现距离太近了——气息间全是双方相同的皂香，影山脸上细小的绒毛根根分明，随着自己的吐气微微摇动，对方裹在被窝裡炙热的体温传遍四肢百骸，日向情不自禁地吻上眼前两片润泽的唇瓣，离去时下意识地轻舔了一下。

日向直起身子拉开距离，平復着呼吸，隐隐感觉到双颊有些發热，影山却依旧维持平静的睡颜彷彿无事發生，日向听他规律的呼吸声心裡突然一阵不平衡——凭什麽自己在这边动摇啊，这个讨厌的熟睡山！

愤而掀开影山的衣襬，已经暖和起来的双手顺着肌理鑽进去，比刚刚更为直接的触碰让他有些心猿意马，加上想看到影山即使在睡梦中仍受自己勾引的景状，日向款款摆动起腰肢，股缝在对方小腹上前后摩擦着，舔湿唇舌后瞄准耳垂进攻，牙齿轻轻啮咬厮磨着软肉，再以上下唇瓣含住，这可是影山众多敏感带之一。

果不其然，隔着两层布料都能感受到影山些微勃起，硬物顶着自己会阴处，日向在摩擦间感到隐密的难耐逐渐浮现，细小的电流从尾椎处流窜到头顶。

日向發觉自己的性器也在慢慢抬头，将睡裤顶起一个小帐篷，早已习惯性事的身体还不需要自抚，全身每个细胞都逐渐亢奋起来，但为了延长快感，他只能忍下抚慰的慾望，双手继续揉捏影山的胸肉，拢起挤出一条缝又放开向外画着圆，得意地搓着掌心两颗瞬间硬挺的肉粒。

男朋友过于性感，他将影山的上衣推至下巴，露出精实的上半身，为了让景致更养眼些，日向径直拉下影山本就鬆垮的裤头。

隔着内裤由上至下地乱蹭，食指捻着小洞，同时四指併用勾划着冠状沟，待灰色布料上渗出深色小点，便转而搓揉下方的双囊，另一手探向小腹稀疏的耻毛。

直觉上影山便不是体毛旺盛的类型，却不知那处的毛相当柔顺，又直又细，过往两人打着研究之名互看私处，最后好笑地看着影山涨红脸推开他。

想起那时气急败坏的吼声，明明应是煽情暧昧的床戏却没什麽旖旎的气氛——

「呆、呆子，不要看了！」  
「影山你的毛是直的欸，好酷喔！」  
「吵死了闭嘴，你是橘色的更酷好吗！」  
「诶～小气山，我都让你看了也让我看一下你的嘛——」

日向噙着笑梳理手中滑顺的耻毛，趁着这次影山不会打断他，偷偷埋进去深吸一口。

毕竟离洗完澡已过段时间，这处本身的腥臊味开始飘出，不算好闻的味道却让日向更加兴奋，不知道其他情侣如何，但他很喜欢这麽做，也不讨厌这股腥羶，甚至私心喜欢这种像要镶嵌进彼此身体的动作，就连平时也常忍不住扑进影山怀裡，那双箍紧的双臂总是结实有力。

依依不捨地移开下腹处的头颅，咬着内裤边缘下拉卡在耻骨处，性器完整暴露后，溷着肥皂味更加明显。日向满意地看着色香味俱全的作品，期待影山若此时醒来会是什麽反应。

可惜影山依旧沉睡，毫不知情地袒露下体，胸口还留有方才揉玩的粉色指痕，舒展的五官带些稚气，睡颜纯真又淫荡。

日向舔舔唇，玩心大起的他将自己的衣物一併脱下，恶劣地把内裤挑出并裹住影山的硬挺，熟练地上下撸动，把持力度一鬆一紧，刻意以缝线蹭过繫带，粗糙的摩擦使阴茎开始兴奋地跳动，马眼流出透澈的清液，把还留有自己馀温的白色棉质内裤渗得透明。

「嗯、呜⋯⋯」

影山平静的睡颜终于出现裂痕，在日向闪烁着期待的视线中，红晕沿着双颊燃烧至耳尖，睡梦中的人下意识挺腰，连带好看的肌肉线条起起伏伏，嘴裡洩出低鸣的呻吟，硬物在找不到方向的顶弄下胡乱晃着，好几次戳到日向腿根，龟头的炙热透过外层的布料透了过去。

热度逼人，看着对方无意识的耸动，日向得意地在影山喉结上咬出一圈齿印。

——这样的影山只有他能看到，日向復在锁骨处嗟吸。只有他能让影山变成这副模样——淫荡又美好，渴求性爱的身体不懂得保留，只能像初春的花朵般绽放，从相遇之始到如今，他们似乎永远学不会向对方隐藏——不管是胜负还是爱慾。

当他们發现爱慾中仍存胜败时，几乎是近痴狂的、大大小小的事情都值得他们一再反复，就像他们永远比不腻的部活室赛跑，日復一日的触碰交合，心裡分秒清楚计数着。

这次又是我赢。

球员兼裁判的日向如是想，他在两人时刻同步的计分版上画下重重一笔，彰示他在此次性爱比赛中的胜利。

影山一定很不服气，但他是服输的，笨拙的人在落后时只会想着追赶，比肩同行的下一步永远是超越彼此——所以到底要不要醒来啦，迟钝山。

分神瞄一眼床头的时钟，惊觉没过多久就要去新年参拜了，竟然还没看到影山醒来后的反应。

日向加快速度吸呐着浅褐色的乳尖，小巧的乳粒上头泛着莹莹水光，另一边则以指尖挑逗，捏起搓揉。

空着的手乾脆沾取两人性器前端的黏液，驾轻就熟地探向自己股间，食指没受什麽阻碍地插入，在裡头灵活抠挖着内壁，朝着最熟悉的一点按压，快感猝不及防地炸开，但尝过佳餚的身体并不满足于此刻短暂的美味。

房间内供暖很足，长时间暴露在外的肌肤被烤得热烘烘的，情慾上头的热流蒸出一身粉色，温暖的穴道在依序增加的指头中快速进入状况，取代紧绷感的是湿软的触感，指节被紧緻的小口越吸越深。

「哈啊⋯⋯你再不醒的话⋯⋯嗯、我就要直接放进去囉。」

日向抬起身子向后抓住跳动的性器，硬度和热度都十分惊人，他努力维持平稳的语气在影山耳边低语，却藏不住其中的骚动。

见对方没有反应，日向愉悦地开始动作。

炽热的硬物随着身体的下沉塞满后头，被破开的感觉并不难受，可控的速度使温吞的侵犯更加撩人，日向哆嗦着双唇吐气——太满了，要吃不下了。

但他知道还远远没有达到——此时竟想念起影山主动插入的快感，带茧的大手会不管不顾地掐着他的腰，可怕的力道在最一开始就将凶器送入最底端，再一口气拔出，来回好几次才会开始注意节奏，但现在他几乎要习惯那样又痛又爽的侵犯，这种细密的插入反而更加难受。

「啊、啊你！」

记忆中掌心的温度突然复了上来，像是要确认裡头进度条到哪，影山上下按压着日向的小腹。

「你⋯⋯还能吃得更深。」

「不要用『你还能跳得更高』的语气讲啊啊啊！」

「呆子安静点。」

意识清醒得不像刚睡醒的人，只有微哑的嗓音是睡觉的证明，影山摀住日向的嘴巴，他看着上方诱人的身体正接纳他的慾望，分身却还有一大截在外头。

影山好心的向上顶了顶。

「啊⋯⋯轻点、痛⋯⋯」

直达底端的性器听话地在裡头静止不动，筋络摩擦着敏感点使他得不到最直接的爽利，日向习惯后不禁难耐起来，只好调动全身的肌肉上下律动，蜜色的肌肤汗水淋漓，后穴简直乖顺地吞吃着对方的慾望，他控制着让每次抽插都能抵上前列腺，啪啪的撞击声和水声溷合，两人粗重的低喘迴盪在空气中，粘腻又潮湿。

过不久，两人前后射了出来。

日向趴伏在影山身上享受高潮的馀韵，身体有些瘫软，影山想要起身却被日向一头压回去，才释放过一回的性器还硬着堵在对方体内，裡头还有刚注入的白精。

「要赶快清理，你给我起来⋯⋯」

「哼哼，影山弟弟。」

低头对上视线，日向金棕色的眼眸流转着得意的光彩，餍足的神情配上慵懒的嗓音，影山只大感不妙——

「这次果然是我赢！」

「蛤？」

「小山山不是先射吗，所以我赢啦！」

日向满足看着身下人的反应，看着那张冷面只因为自己而龟裂，这或许就是为何他那麽致力于开發他各种表情的原因吧。

伸出指尖点在人中，打断对方计算胜负次数的碎念。

「要准备去参拜了吧，要比比看谁先换好衣服吗？」

「呆子你倒是给我先下去啊！」

fin.


End file.
